This program continues with a very active project in pediatric oncology at a large pediatric referral institution in the Pacific Northwest with a patient area including Washington, Alaska, Montana and Idaho. Over 600 children with malignant disease in current therapy or follow-up are seen in the heavy patient load, all of whom are utilized in teaching activities. The two clinical associates are developing educational background in pediatric hematology/oncology pointing toward certification in this specialty. In addition, the large program involves house staff which numbers 36 at present, medical students from the University of Washington and medical schools throughout the United States, education liaison with practicing physicians and nurses, social workers and allied health professionals. The institution is a major contributor to the Children's Cancer Study Group. Professional personnel are acting as Vice Chairman for Leukemia Studies, Chairman for the Immunology Committee, members of the Epidemiology Committee of the above study group. In addition, specific research proposals for pharmacokinetics of methotrexate and the development of monoclonal antibodies for identification of subclasses of leukemia, epidemiologic studies into the causes of malignant disease in children, and a large parent support program constitute ancillary education facilities for this program.